My Name
by Ruler of Elysium
Summary: During the events of AOTC, Padme thinks about how Anakin make her feel. How he captured her heart, how they ended being together, being in love. Companion to Undisclosed Desires.


Ny Name

Disclaimer: Aotc Padme about her feelings for Anakin. My Name belongs to Mclean.

i was in the darkness waiting to be found

my heart was locked away and beaten to the ground

tried to find my way but there was no way out

but when you're close to me, whenever you're around

you take the pain away, you make it worth the wait

and i pray that i will have you in my life always

and when my hope is gone you make me keep the faith..

Padme's POV

I don't know what Mom and Sola was thinking when they implied Anakin was in love with me. He's just a boy.

_Who happens to be very handsome a niggling voice said. _

We've just left for the Lake Country after a short visit to my parent's house in Theed. I'm glad Anakin is using the journey to meditate, I can't face on this matter just yet. I have to say, indeed he is very handsome, but even if we loved each other, what could possibly happen?

I'm a Senator and he's a Jedi. It can not, it _will_ not happen. I could not ask him to leave the Jedi Order for me. If we decided in living in secret, it would destroy our lives, but we would be happy until the end. **Why am I thinking of these forbidden thoughts? **

i guess what i'm tryna say

baby you got me falling uncontrollably in love, never felt this way

got my heart, my soul but baby that just isn't enough

hey i wanna give you my name, my name, my name (hey)

i wanna give you my name, my name, my name

i wanna give you my..

Could it be possible that I love him too? When we arrived at the Lake Country we walked over to the balcony, and I told him of my previous happy times here. Before I became Queen. I commented on the sand and how we used to lie there to let the sun dry us and he replied with a most unusual comment.

_I don't like sand. It's coarse, rough and irritating... and it gets everywhere! _

But it wasn't the comment that I will remember for the rest of my days. It was what he did next. He caressed my back, and I began to curse myself for wearing such a _revealing _dress I turned around and was about to ask him to stop when he took it as a sign to kiss me.

I will never forget the numbness he left on my lips as I pulled away from Anakin. I think it was then I realized, I was in love. True Love. And when we were by the fire, he told me that he loved me. That I was in his very soul. How could I respond to such, to such, love? I knew I didn't deserve it and with all my strength I told him to be rational. He respected my feelings concerning the matter and kept at a distance until the execution arena.

my everything and all that i possess

cos you deserve to be offered nothing less

you know i'm there for you like you've been there for me

but whenever i'm without you girl i find it hard to breathe

you take the pain away, you make it worth the wait

i was broken but you came along and mended me

now that my hope's restored and i can keep the faith

I needed him to know I loved him before we were sent to our deaths. He was shocked when I told him, such innocence. He took my love as another reason to kiss me. One last kiss before our deaths. Why does it feel so right when I know it's wrong? I couldn't explain what had happened between me and Ani. Just that we would be in a lot of bantha poodoo if Obi-Wan and the Jedi Council found out.

all i gotta say is

baby you got me falling uncontrollably in love, never felt this way

got my heart, my soul but baby that just isn't enough

hey i wanna give you my name, my name, my name (hey)

i wanna give you my name, my name, my name

i wanna give you my..

After the execution arena, we managed to escape on a new clone ship. Who gave the order for the clone army to be allowed? But that's far from my mind as myself and Anakin exchange loving gazes. I'm certain Obi-Wan suspects something, but he's certainty not telling. We continue our gazes until Dooku hits our ship.

I fall.

I can hear Anakin screaming to stop the ship, my heart wishes he will, and we could run off someplace, but my head tells me he should do his duty. If they can get Dooku this blasted war can be over quickly and democracy can be restored into the galaxy.

you take the pain away, you make it worth the wait (wait, wait..)

you take the pain away, you make it worth the wait (wait, wait..)

Another time, another place and I'm holding Anakin's hands as we are married under the Nubian Sunset as the holyman speaks the vows needed. The thought of the new civil war is far from our minds as we have each other to think of during these times.

baby you got me falling uncontrollably in love, never felt this way

got my heart, my soul but baby that just isn't enough

hey i wanna give you my name, my name, my name (hey)

i wanna give you my name, my name, my name

i wanna give you my.

-FIN-


End file.
